Trahison
by Melochan2174
Summary: Suivez l'histoire d'une créature, qui suite à un ouragan marin se retrouve à la merci des humains. Alors que celle-ci pensait avoir trouvé l'amour en un bel humain, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et cela notre ami le remarqua rapidement en étant embarqué dans une histoire d'exploitation de créatures surnaturelles, ut
1. Résumé Préface

Suivez l'histoire d'une créature, qui suite à un ouragan marin se retrouve à la merci des humains. Alors que celle-ci pensait avoir trouvé l'amour en un bel humain, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et cela notre ami le remarqua rapidement en étant embarqué dans une histoire d'exploitation de créatures surnaturelles, utilisées comme attractions dans un cirque

_Le masculin, employé pour le personnage principal, dans le texte suivant est suggestif. Ainsi, vous pourrez imaginer à votre guise si le personnage principal est un homme ou une femme._

Merci à ceux qui m'ont inspiré pour l'écriture de ce roman et qui mon aidé tout au long de son écriture. Ce livre a donc été inspiré en grande partie par Thomas un ami avec qui j'ai longuement inventé des histoires plaisantes comme tristes. Elle a été aussi inspirée par la chanson Circus monster de Vocaloid où vous retrouvé certain élément de la chanson dans le livre. Certain diront que c'est inspiré de la petite sirène, mais non cet histoire entre un selkie et un humain est un dérivé des histoires que j'ai faites avec Thomas qui mettait en scène un selkie et un sorcier. Merci donc à vous qui lirez mon histoire où à ceux qui la lisent déjà soit Lilith et Jalilah et Thomas.


	2. Prologue

Les gens pensent souvent que la vie est une chose facile, que c'est un concept si simple, mais ce ne l'est pas du tout. Lorsque tu es une créature de la mer, tu es constamment traqué par les humains pour ta peau ou même pour ta propre personne. Ainsi les océans sont constamment ravagés chaque jour par les hommes et cela contre le gré de mon peuple. Je vis dans l'océan, il a été mon berceau depuis que je suis tout petit et jamais je ne souhaiterais le quitter. L'océan est infini, il n'a pas de fin pour nous. Des grottes à explorer, des récifs de corail et bien d'autres choses font partie du monde sous-marin. Je suis un selkie, une créature légendaire oubliée des gens normaux. Peu de gens se souviennent encore de ce qu'est mon peuple, mais je vais vous le dire ne vous en inquiétez pas. Les selkies sont des hommes ou femmes qui sont mi-humains, mi-phoques. Lorsque nous sommes sous l'eau, nous revêtons notre forme de phoque, mais rares sont ceux qui, comme moi, préfèrent rester entre les deux. En effet, j'aime mon côté humain, donc pour moi resté à la fois humain tout en ayant ma queue de phoque est bien plaisant. D'ailleurs, mes confrères me trouvent étrange pour cette raison puisque je suis le seul de tout mon clan.

Mon clan est comme ma famille pour moi et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aie à le quitter. Pourtant, cela allait bientôt arriver. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je savais que ça allait se produire, c'était ce qu'avait dit la sage de mon clan. Ayméria était une des plus anciennes selkie du clan et elle était toujours la personne de référence en cas de doute. Elle avait, dit-on, des dons de voyance. Les autres pensaient que c'était complètement bidons, mais pas moi. Ayméria m'avait prédit un futur sur la terre ferme. Je dois vous avouer que lorsqu'elle s'était prononcée j'avais été complètement choqué, voire abasourdi. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour allez rejoindre ces rapaces ! Pour moi, c'était complètement hors de question tellement je les détestais. Les humains tuaient bien souvent nos confrères alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi vivrais-je avec eux ? Puis, ce n'était pas la seule raison ! Si les humains venaient à trouver ma peau de phoque et à me la voler, je devrais servir celui qui me l'a volé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, loin de là même !

Nous étions donc tous décider de partir à nouveau vers d'autres horizons puisque la nourriture commençait à se faire rare où nous avions établi notre habitat. Plus nous approchions du rivage, plus les humains y venaient déjà faire leurs provisions, donc il nous fallait bouger. Le seul problème c'était qu'il faisait vraiment une mauvaise température aujourd'hui. Nous ne le savions pas vraiment puisque nous étions au fond de la mer, mais là-haut il pleuvait énormément. L'orage faisait rage et l'eau s'en trouvait que bien plus agitée. Nous n'avions pas tellement peur puisque de toute manière nous étions habitués à ce genre de chose. Nous avons surpassé de nombreux hivers bien pires encore et cette bourrasque ne nous arrêtera surement pas. Nous avions donc tous nagé vers un océan plus chaud, près du Mexique, je pense. La nage fut longue et éreintante, mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines. Alors que nous étions à mi-parcours, nous sommes arrivés près d'un tourbillon. La frayeur nous prit tous et nous nous sommes mis à nager à contre sens. Lorsque je vis un des plus petits fatiguer à mes côtés je m'élançai avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par le tourbillon. Arrivé derrière lui je le poussai de toutes mes forces vers un autre membre du clan avant de me faire prendre par le courant. Je poussai un long cri complètement effrayé alors que j'avais si peur de mourir. Je fermai les yeux pour faire passer ma peur, mais cela ne marcha pas.

Pendant un long moment qui sembla une éternité, je ne sus pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentais pour le moment le sable rugueux sous moi, collé un peu partout ainsi que le ressac de la plage qui remontait par moment. Au loin, j'entendais des gens s'amuser sur la plage, mais ce n'était pas très fort donc ce devait être vraiment très loin. Je sentais ma peau commencer à sécher alors que le soleil était braqué sur moi. Le soleil ! Où était-il passé tout à l'heure ? Il aurait été fortement apprécié. Parce que cette tempête m'a séparé de mon clan à présent.

Soudainement, de l'ombre se fit au-dessus de moi et j'ouvris les yeux intrigués par cette présence à mes côtés. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose tellement tout était flou en ce moment, mais c'était un homme clairement. Un jeune homme en fait. Il avait les cheveux blonds, frisés un peu avec un regard magnifique. Lorsque je réalisai qu'il venait de me parler, je haussai un sourcil sans que je comprenne un seul de ses mots. Il sourit en comprenant que parler ne servait à rien et je répondis à son sourire sans savoir ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre. Je ressentis une vive douleur à la tête et me rappela mon accident. Je portai ma main sur celle-ci avant de la rabaisser pour la voir rougie partiellement. Je regardai ma main effrayé et aussitôt le jeune homme alla inspecter ma tête. Le visage qu'il fit me démontra que ça devait être bien moche à voir. Il s'exprima de nouveau, mais je ne compris rien encore une fois. Il se tapa la tête alors qu'il venait probablement de se souvenir que je ne comprenais pas.

Il me souleva pour m'emmener je ne sais trop où, mais je refusai catégoriquement. Après tout, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenne l'existence des selkies et avec ma queue c'est impossible de faire comme si. Je me mis à gigoter et finis par tomber au sol. Le jeune homme me regarda ahuri alors que j'étais maintenant étendu drôlement sur le sable. J'agrippai une partie de ma queue et tira doucement alors que lentement, comme si j'enlevais un tissu, elle tomba au sol, telle une peau de cuir. Je me mis à la pliée et la pris contre moi. Le jeune homme me regarda encore plus ahuri alors que j'étais maintenant nu comme un ver. Je posai ma peau pliée sur mon bassin et il finit par me reprendre dans ses bras. Je sentais clairement qu'il avait mille et une questions à me poser, malheureusement je ne pourrais y répondre. Quelques personnes sur la plage se retournèrent sur notre passage en se demandant clairement pourquoi un jeune homme traînait une seconde personne nue dans ses bras, car oui, avouons-le, c'est plutôt cocasse.

Après une longue marche où je pus observer le paysage du monde humain, on arriva devant une jolie machine de couleur vive soutenue par des formes rondes. Après une manœuvre digne d'un gymnaste où je dû m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il ouvrait sa machine il me posa dans cet engin où je pus m'assoir. Je trouvai quand même assez confortable l'endroit où j'étais assis. Certes, le sable des fonds marins était plus confortable pour s'asseoir, mais cette chose sous mon postérieur rendait bien. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir tous ses boutons et lumières étranges. Ce monde pour moi était terriblement nouveau, je ne le connaissais en aucun cas, mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'en apprendre plus.

Alors que je touchais un peu à tous les boutons que j'avais en vu la noirceur commençait à m'engouffrer et je pris peur. Un petit cri franchit même la barrière de mes lèvres et je finis par me mettre à trembler, complètement effrayer. Par contre, ce court moment de frayeur prit vite fin alors que le jeune homme entra dans sa machine pour caresser mon bras. Je me tournai vers lui et vis son regard compatissant qui fit fondre d'un coup toutes mes peurs. Je souris doucement alors que je me rendis compte que bien rapidement j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un humain. Peut-être étais-ce l'effet d'être dans un nouveau monde je n'en savais rien, mais c'était certes bien rapide. Lorsqu'il me sentit rassuré, il se mit à démarrer la machine pour nous diriger vers d'autres lieux inconnus.

Lorsque l'engin démarra, il émit un vrombissement avant que je remarque le tas de petites lumières qui venaient de s'allumer. Je passai à nouveau mes mains un peu partout sans trop appuyer sur les boutons de peur de faire quelque chose de grave. Le jeune homme pointa un genre de bouton qui semblait pouvoir se tourner. J'agrippai le bouton et le tourna vers la droite légèrement et entendis de la musique sortir d'un peu partout autour de nous. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais c'était complètement excitant. Je cherchais tout de même en regardant autour de moi avec curiosité. J'entendis un rire à ma gauche et me rendis compte que c'était le jeune homme. Je haussai un sourcil puis me laissa retombé contre sur ce quoi j'étais assis et sentis la faiblesse en moi m'assagir. Rapidement, le noir se fit pour moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me relevai, le jeune homme m'avait posé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, mais j'étais au chaud. Je me sentais bien, complètement rassuré par sa présence à mes côtés. Je passai mes mains sur moi et sentis des bouts de tissus qui m'encerclaient le haut du corps ainsi que la tête. Je croisai son regard inquiet et je finis par tendre la main pour le rapprocher et ainsi le serrer contre moi. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'ils m'ai sauvé et honnêtement j'avais terriblement besoin de lui à ce moment-là. J'avais perdu mon clan, ma famille. Ils étaient tout ce que j'étais et maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Certes jamais je ne les oublierais, mais pour tout au monde je souhaiterais les avoir avec moi, ici, à l'instant. Des larmes coulèrent dans mes yeux et je lus l'incompréhension dans le regard de mon sauveur, mais je restai blotti contre lui. J'en avais besoin, pour moi c'était vital en ce moment.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et vint s'allonger à mes côtés pour me serrer contre lui de manière plus confortable. Il caressait mon dos alors que je laissais allez mes larmes contre lui. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent alors que mes larmes se tarirent finalement. Il me leva avec lui et il finit par me tendre un vêtement plutôt long qui semblait s'enfiler et se refermer à l'aide d'une bande de tissus. Je l'enfilai un peu incertain de la manière à faire. Lorsque je fus légèrement habillé, il me mena dans une autre pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et une bonne odeur s'en échappait. Je m'assis sur son sol, comme je me serais assis dans ma grotte, mais il m'aida à me relever pour me pointer un objet à quatre pattes, qui avait la même couleur que le bois. Il en prit un second, identique comme un frère jumeau, et s'assit dessus. Il finit par pointer l'objet en l'appelant « tabouret ». C'était étrange et si haut que je me demandais s'il ne casserait pas lorsque je m'assoirais. Après tout, les pattes étaient longues et pas très « musclées » Je le vis s'arrêter alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait m'offrir à manger. Je le vis se diriger vers une grande boîte blanche qu'il ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur un moment. De là se dégageaient des odeurs tout aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres et j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Il referma la porte et finit par sortir un objet de forme ronde et plate et posa de longues feuilles vertes semblables aux algues marines, puis à cela fut ajouté ce que je ne reconnus pas aussitôt, mais rapidement je sus que c'était du poisson à l'odeur. Je souris largement alors qu'il termina de préparer ce qu'il appela une salade. Il s'en fit une seconde portion et s'assied face à moi et me tendis deux objets qui possédaient des dents avec un manche. Il me tendit l'un des objets puis garda le second avant de me montrer comment le tenir. Je regardai attentivement avant d'agripper l'objet comme montrer et de commencer à déguster le délicieux plat. Je m'arrêtai en le regardant me régalant énormément autant les yeux que le palais. Mes yeux finirent par croisé les siens et je me mis à rougir doucement. Je vis que cela le fit sourire et ça me surprit légèrement.

Lorsque nous terminions de manger, il m'invita à venir dans une nouvelle pièce où il sortit plusieurs tenues possibles. Je regardai attentivement chacune d'entre elles et finis par n'en prendre qu'une seule. Il m'aida à m'habiller par la suite et ce que je vis dans une surface qui renvoyait mon image accrochée au mur ne me déplut pas bien au contraire. C'était une peu comme lorsque je me regardai dans l'eau sauf qu'en ce moment c'était plutôt clair et pas embrouillé comme ma réflexion dans l'eau. Je croisai son regard dans cet objet étrange alors que je me contemplais et rougis encore plus grandement. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou tellement il était près de moi en ce moment. Je ne bougeai pas alors qu'il passa ses mains autour de mon bassin. Je finis par me retourner vers lui et secoua la tête. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais là à l'instant suivant cela me ne mettait pas à l'aise. Je partis à l'extérieur dans ce moyen de transport que nous avions utilisé plus tôt pour récupérer ma peau et je partis la poser sur l'objet sur lequel nous étions étendus plus tôt bien à la vue. J'avais confiance en lui et je savais que je pouvais continuer à avoir confiance. Je souris doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de la peau sans savoir ce que c'était. Je me tirai un peu la peau et lui pointa ma peau. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise et je souris.

La nuit tombait sur terre et soudainement tout était noir ici. Le ciel à l'extérieur était noir et étoilé, c'était beau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, car je n'avais jamais remonté hors de l'eau la nuit. En fait, nos nuits sous l'eau étaient plutôt effrayantes, car nous n'avons pas de lumière sur demande, nous avions seulement le soleil, donc la nuit l'océan était loin d'être un endroit sécuritaire et c'est pourquoi mon clan et moi ne sortions jamais de notre grotte à la nuit tombée. Ici, c'était si bizarre, même s'il faisait nuit il y avait plein de gens qui marchaient dans les rues comme si c'était normal, mais après tout les rues étaient très éclairées donc il n'avait pas de problèmes.

Le jeune homme me proposa d'aller dormir en me le mimant avec ses mains. Normalement, j'aurais refuser, mais en ce moment nous avons cette barrière de langage et donc je ne savais pas comment lui dire cela. Après tout, j'avais passé environ toute la journée à dormir suite à une perte de conscience ou quelque chose du genre. Toutefois, une nuit de sommeil ne pouvait pas me faire du mal, pas vrai ? Cela faisait tellement étrange pour moi de ne voir aucunement d'eau pour s'y tremper. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il y en avait qui coulait d'un tuyau un peu plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas un lac ni rien de près. J'étais habitué à vivre dans la mer et, ains le manque de mon berceau natal commença à me prendre.

Je le vis partir dans une pièce au loin et je finis par instinctivement le suivre. Dans cette pièce se dressait un long contenant en céramique. Je ne savais que trop ce que c'était, mais l'eau s'y emplissait au fil du temps. Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller à la vue de ce petit point d'eau qui se formait devant moi. Le jeune homme vit aussitôt ma joie et se décala légèrement pour me laisser devant ce que je considérais mon paradis. Je pointai l'objet maintenant empli d'eau en demandant silencieusement si je pouvais y aller. Je vis sa tête se mouvoir de haut en bas et je présumai que cela voulait dire que je le pouvais. Je fus que plus joyeux et fini par courir où était ma peau pour la prendre avec moi. Je revins à la salle qui contenait mon coin de paradis et commença à me déshabiller sans attendre. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle et j'entrai dans le grand contenant qui semblait fait de pierre blanche et pourtant ce n'en était pas. Je posai ma peau contre mes jambes et elle s'y fondit faisant apparaître ma queue de phoque grise et tacheté.

La sensation de l'eau sur ma queue de phoque me fit frémir. Cela faisait quand même quelques heures que je n'étais plus en contact permanent avec l'eau. Tout ça était si étrange pour moi et c'était semblable à un manquement d'air pour un humain. Moi, l'eau me manquait, elle m'était vitale, car elle m'hydratait. Si je n'avais plus d'eau je dessécherais et éventuellement mourait. Donc ce petit bassin pour moi c'était comme un petit paradis, même si c'était complètement artificiel. Je passai l'eau sur mes bras pour pouvoir enlever cette impression de sécheresse qui m'avait complètement enveloppé. Les minutes passèrent bien rapidement et je savais que je pourrais y passer même des heures complètes, mais je savais que le jeune homme voudrait probablement utiliser ce bassin lui aussi. Je pinçai de nouveau ma queue lorsque je me sentis revigoré et finis par sortir de la baignoire.

J'entendis les pas de mon sauveur retentir et lorsque je sortis du bassin il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait un long tissu à la main qui semblait doux au toucher. Je m'approchai et agrippa le tissu un sourcil surélevé. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela servait. Il reprit le tissu et commença à se frotter les vêtements avec celui-ci. J'hochai la tête et repris le tissu et finis par entreprendre de l'essuyer à mon tour. Il me regarda supris et rigola doucement alors qu'il commença à m'essuyer tout doucement. Je le regarda et soupira alors que je me trouvais terriblement idiot en ce moment.

Tout de suite, j'enlevai l'excédant d'eau qui restait et qui coulait au sol. Je souris doucement alors que je repris ma peau avant de retourner dans cette pièce où je m'étais habillé plus tôt pour le refaire. Cela me prit un moment, car je ne me rappelais pas vraiment comment le faire. Après une jambe passée dans le chandail et une tête passer au mauvais endroit, je finis par être habillé convenablement.

Je soupirai doucement en allant m'étendre sur cet objet rectangulaire et moelleux qui était couvert par plusieurs grands tissus. Il y avait également deux objets derrière moi qui étaient tout aussi moelleux lorsque j'appuyais ma tête dessus. L'objet sur lequel j'étais me rappelait ma roche plate où je dormais auparavant et la nostalgie me prit de nouveau alors que j'entendais un jet d'eau couler dans la salle d'à côté.

Un sifflement joyeux s'y faisant entendre et je compris que c'était le jeune homme. Je souris automatiquement à ce joli son qui sortait de cette salle. Une douce mélodie qui bien que sans aucun mot m'emplissait d'une joie pure. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Je m'emmitouflai sous les couvertures alors que j'attendais son retour impatiemment. Puis, je m'arrêtai un moment me demandant pourquoi je restais à cet endroit. Maintenant que j'étais complètement rétabli, je pourrais retourner à l'océan, mais pourtant j'étais toujours ici. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que je ne comprenais pas. Je baissai la tête un peu malheureux de penser à mon clan maintenant perdu.

Le jeune homme sortit un tissu noué autour de sa taille et je me mis à rougir d'un coup. L'eau continuait à couler sur son torse et je finis par cacher mon visage sous les tissus tellement j'étais gêné. J'entendis son rire cristallin emplir la pièce et je finis par me dire qu'il était sorti ainsi pour me gêner. Je lâchai un long soupir à cette idée puis l'entendis se diriger vers moi. Les tissus se soulevèrent avant que je vois le jeune homme s'y glisser. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanait de lui réchauffer ce sur quoi nous étions étendus et cela me fit du bien, car il faisait plutôt froid en ce moment. Je tremblai légèrement et je pense qu'il le vit, car il s'approcha avant de me prendre contre lui.

Aussitôt, je me sentis bien, au chaud et protégé. Je me blottis contre lui et posa ma tête contre son cou avant de lâcher un dernier souffle et de m'endormir contre lui.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme se réveilla pour rechercher des informations sur les selkie. Ainsi il sut ce qu'était cette peau que son invité triballait sur lui. Cette nuit fut donc la nuit où la peau du jeune selkie fut volée. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui à partir de ce jour. Bien sûr, cela ne lui plairait pas du tout, car à partir de maintenant il devrait servir ce voleur dans l'unique but de pouvoir reprendre sa peau. Pendant la nuit, le jeune homme revint contre son invité pour s'y blottir et aussitôt le jeune selkie se colla contre lui.

— Je suis désolé...


End file.
